


【铁盾】神圣螺丝

by diemoony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, 架空AU, 蒸汽朋克
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 蒸汽朋克AU。起码是个伪AU。魔法与科技并存，故事发生的起始年代是魔法衰弱而科技力刚刚萌芽的时间。时代设定的傻白都算我的，但铁盾之间的爱是他们的。Captain America 7月4日生日快乐。





	1. Chapter 1

**当精灵们躲回隐秘的森林。**  
**当普罗米修斯在人间播下火种。**  
　　  
    
　　  
　　Tony Stark小心又安静地注视着那个熟睡中的家伙。  
　　他是在门口捡到的。  
　　在清晨第一声鸟鸣响起，在他准备去镇中心的池子里打一桶干净泉水的时候，有什么东西堵住了门让他只能勉强推开一道缝。一个被赭色油皮布紧紧包裹的大家伙出现在他眼前，散发着硝石和蜡油的气味。Tony从门缝里挤出去，清晨的小镇四下无人，连天空都还沉睡在蛋奶色的静谧里。Tony用手指戳了戳那个油布包，软而没有温度，却又离完全的冰冷差那么点，指尖塌陷的触感给他一种心惊胆战的直觉，他用随身的铁制小刀割断一根绳索，油布包没有封死，这多少预示着起码裹在里面的不是个完全的死物，或者说，在裹进去的时候还是活的。Tony废了点儿劲撕扯着唯一的那个开口，却依旧只能微微张开一点，他看到一缕金色的头发垂落出来，在晨风中轻轻颤动，像在挥舞肢体渴求帮助。Tony犹豫了会儿，试着搬起那个油布包，然而它太沉了，拖曳过地面发出沉闷的声响，这没有困扰Tony太久，他又四下张望了下，回身招呼Dummy来帮他，在一阵吱吱嘎嘎之后，Tony关上了他那扇铁锈色的门。  
　　那个家伙现在被平放在散开的油皮布里，像个刚刚被拆开的礼物。在Tony搬动他到阁楼的整个过程中，他都没有从熟睡中醒来，Tony可以听见他平和舒缓的呼吸漂浮在阁楼的房梁与房梁之间。他身上没有多余的东西，赤裸着脚踝与脖子，除了那件遮蔽他躯干的素色长袍外，他和被推上献祭神坛的羊羔一样干净。Tony坐在一边的矮脚凳上，右手撑着左手肘，左手摸着下巴上毛毛茬茬的胡子。  
　　“嘿。”他轻轻推了下对方，对方睡梦中微红的脸在深色的油布上晃了晃，“没有反对就是默认。”Tony舔了下嘴唇，他跪在对方身边，先是仔细查看他的手腕脚腕，接着又抱起他，让他的脑袋软软地靠在他的肩膀上，这样他才可以查看他的后颈，之后他拉高他的过膝长袍让它从他的脑袋上褪下去，又脱掉了他的短裤。对方一丝不挂地呈现在Tony眼前，他仔细检查他的胸腹和背脊，没有任何与教会有关的标记。  
　 **他比献祭给神的羔羊还要干净。**  
　　Tony没有立刻给他穿回衣服，而是任由他赤裸地躺在自己的阁楼里。现在天气的常温基本维持在华氏77度，是那种让人琢磨不好到底是冷还是热的天气。Tony随手摸了摸他胳膊上的肌肤，那里正泛起一阵让人舒心的温暖。此刻他丝毫不再介意自己的动作，大概因为这个家伙实在睡得太沉了，反倒让Tony产生出一丝逆反的情绪，期待着能够把他“不小心”弄醒，好让他为自己此刻的尴尬姿态脸红。Tony的视线流淌在沉眠之人的身上，他有着一具值得雕刻家膜拜的完美躯体，细致的肌肤被匀称的骨骼和有力的肌肉支撑得饱满平缓，呼吸带动出的曲线在空气中勾勒出稀薄但诱惑的情欲。天已经完全亮了，阳光落在他的头发上闪烁如金币。他轻抿着淡色的嘴唇，手指在他的耳朵边蜷缩。他侧卧着，藏起下身隐秘的毛丛。他的脚趾无意识地蜷曲又放松，猛然又勾起轻蹬一下。他看起来正在梦中奔跑，在追逐什么又或者逃避什么。  
　　Tony轻嘬嘴唇的声音成为阁楼里最巨大的响动，他并不羞愧，这里可是他的家，他也不是禁欲的卫道士，他的使命就是发现美并享受它。这个莫名其妙出现在他家门前的家伙就像达芬奇的滑翔机突然出现在了Tony的工作台上，让他忍不住想探究关于他的一切奥秘。  
　　在他的下巴、肩膀和大腿外侧上遗留的红痕正在悄然消退，都是那些廉价油皮步的错，它们粗糙坚硬，连最粗糙的零部件Tony都不会用它们装。Tony环顾四周，遗憾地想他并没有其他更柔软的东西可以给他遮盖，他的被子可很久没有洗了，散发着被水稀释的机油味。他沉默地坐在那里，在“圣洁羊羔”的呼吸声中飞速地思考。最后他拍了拍膝盖，又动作粗鲁地给他重新穿上衣服，故意让长袍摩擦过他的额头和鼻子，却依旧没有得到期待中得回馈。对方似乎执意要跑完所有的梦境才肯回到现实，Tony开始担忧他是不是在昏迷，如果傍晚他还不能清醒他就不得不去找Bruce Banner了。  
　　Tony拉上窗帘，确保不会有任何人在窗外看见什么。他踩着吱呀作响的木制梯子缓缓下楼，想起死老头箱子里好像有一条柔软的织物，他又看了眼昏暗中熟睡的阴影，他蜷缩着，起伏着，睡得比谁都好。  
　　在 _吼狮之地_ ，这应该是件难得又幸福的事。


	2. Chapter 2

　　Steve Rogers在细小的齿轮声中醒来。  
　　咯咯哒哒，吱吱扭扭，像有只小甲壳虫飞进你的耳朵里，在脑袋里震动翅膀，扒骚前足。  
　　Steve挣扎了下，睁开了眼睛，低矮的屋顶似乎就要戳到他的脸上，无数铁链纵横交错如蛛网般垂落下来，上面粘置的“猎物”是各种奇怪的机械生物，一只独眼的猫头鹰，一架灰白色的充气飞艇模型，两块面对面走时完全相反的钟表，还有各种Steve无法准确定义的东西。他们有些用皮革紧紧绑在铁链上，剧烈晃动着，仿佛随时会挣扎出来；有些本身自带一个挂钩可以随意悠闲地挂在任意一截铁环里。Steve听到的声音来自于组成他们的小齿轮和链条，他们就像是被解剖过的标本，透过擦得发亮的玻璃外罩可以清晰地看到内部构造。一颗小齿轮转动一颗大齿轮，带动一根旋转轴就完成了一个长鼻子木偶挥手的动作。Steve好奇地盯着木偶涂满油彩的脸，用指尖轻轻戳了他被涂成果酱红的帽子。“咔”的一声，他的玻璃眼珠带着弹簧跳出了眼眶，吓得Steve差点没叫出来，他尝试了几次把那只孤零零的眼球塞回去，可是都没有成功，他吐了吐舌头，把他藏到了有着吓人长嘴的鸟面具后面。  
　　Steve在铁链构筑的天花板下小心地直起身子，他想现在应该是晚上了，他能看到头顶上方的圆形窗户，暗色的窗帘外没有一丝光亮。屋里唯一的照明是从那些机械身体里发出的微光，像一只只不会动的萤火虫在黑暗中注视着他。Steve翻身趴在地板上，用胳膊支撑起上半身往外挪动直到爬出那个诡异的世界。这时他发现他的身上原来盖着一条洁白柔软的毯子，现在他离开了Steve的小腹孤零零地遗落在他原先躺着的地方。Steve又把它拽过来，它白得发亮像一段潮湿的月光，而且轻得就像不存在一样，Steve用五指撑开它，看他柔软地滑下指尖。他意识到这是一段沙图什①，他在某人的身上见过，那条红色的围巾，镶着金线，绣着符号，遮蔽他脖子上所有的皱纹或伤疤，也会适时地挡住一些言不由衷的坏笑。这个联想让Steve一阵恶心，又把它丢了回去。  
　　这个阁楼本就不算大，何况现在还被各种稀奇古怪的东西填塞得拥挤零乱。Steve用手指仔细地触摸地板的凹痕，在房间右上角摸到了隔板的圆环，他尝试着拉了拉，发现被锁死了，一线黄色的光亮从拉开的缝隙射到他的眼睛里但很快又消失不见了。Steve把耳朵伏在木板上，忍受着灰尘对他鼻子的刺激，他听到椅子拖动和铁锤敲打的声音。他又轻手轻脚地往后挪，一直到背碰到坚硬的墙壁。Steve藏身进隔板后的阴影里，这个阁楼里唯一的视觉盲区。他并拢膝盖，伏低身子。为所有的可能做好准备。  
　　Steve握了握拳，他的身体还处在半麻痹状态，Natasha警告过他假死药水的副作用，但他相信自己的力量依旧存在只是不好控制，除了头有点晕外，他最大的问题就是不知道自己到底在哪儿。他身上的确穿着下葬才会穿的长袍，可不知道为什么领子折叠的方式弄反了，Steve不知道这意味着别人发现了什么还是有其他的意义，他原本该在Hill的庭院里醒来而不是这个满是异端违禁品的地方。Steve皱着眉，小幅度的转动肩膀，为耳朵里听到的稳健脚步声蓄势待发。  
　　吱嘎，吱嘎，吱--嘎--  
　　隔板被推开了。  
　　Steve看到黑暗中拱起一个巨大的黑影，他下半身还踩在木梯子上，从隔板处涌进来的光照亮他光秃秃的脑袋，Steve甚至能看到明亮的光从他巨大的下巴缝隙间穿过，他的下巴好像三角盾牌。他的胳膊上缠绕着管子一样的东西。他站在那儿，一个人发出的巨大声响就盖过了房间里所有齿轮的私语。他背对着Steve，脑袋居然能灵活地转动着，他首先看向Steve原本躺着的地方，接着又开始看向反方向。Steve无声地躲在他身后，几乎要屏住呼吸，他能看到他右肩有像小山一样的凸起，左上臂的一根管子在向外吐着白雾，那可能是他的另一张小嘴。  
　　Natasha你行啊，看你给我找来了什么！  
　　Steve悄悄接近他的后背，决定从他看起来最窄的脖子那儿下手。至少要让他脸着地，他得压住他，抢占先机。Steve的手逐渐靠近对方的脖子。  
　　出乎意料，这只噪音巨大的怪物猛得转过身，他胸前居然还有一个发光的洞，比Steve的拳头还大。哦主神，他连心脏都没有！Steve被他胸口明亮的蓝光刺得睁不开眼，慌乱中不得不重新退回到墙角那儿，他握拳挡住强光，眯着眼发现对方完全转向了他，还好他的脑袋不会360度旋转，不然就意味着拗断他脖子的计划根本不可行。他像利维坦②一样拉长身子，一只手按住翘起的隔板，脑袋几乎顶住低矮的房顶，那些噪音更大了，蓝光完全遮挡了Steve的视线让他看不清任何东西。他感觉到灼热的雾气喷到他的脸上，够了，他可不是任人宰割的家伙。  
　　Steve的拳头带着毫不犹豫的气势直直地砸在对方脸上，发出“咚”的一声响，这个怪物就像传说中的那样有着坚硬的皮肤，硌得Steve骨节发疼，Steve的重击让他脑袋嗡嗡晃动着，就像之前连接着弹簧的那颗眼球，他伸出手指戳了下Steve的脑门，那样子仿佛他是个人类。Steve听到一声模糊的叫声从怪物的嘴巴里发出来，像罩在盒子里讲话。怪物用两只手稳住自己的脑袋，他一手砸在Steve脑袋上方的墙壁上，一手按住Steve握紧的拳头，他的力气超乎想象的大，Steve看到他的皮肤上交错排列着各种材质的管子，齿轮、牵引杠杆与不规则的金属皮拼接成他的右手。他几乎要凑到Steve脸上了，胸口的蓝光却在慢慢减弱，现在变成一闪一闪的状态仿佛在眨眼睛。哦，那可能就是他的第三只眼睛！他是在“闻”他吗？怪物闻起来像是被地狱之火烧过，水汽，焦油，灰烬与刺鼻的不知名气味。Steve的另一只手还放在身侧的地板上，指尖握紧在掌心里。他毫不畏惧地直视怪物的……恩……脸上的眼睛，那对眼睛看起来更接近人类也能让Steve更好受些。Steve发现那是对棕色的眼睛，大而闪亮，它们凝视着他，充满探究与好奇意味。  
　　那让Steve想起他曾经驯服过的荒原狼，那只危险又骄傲的动物，因为好奇而被捕兽器弄伤了后脚。Steve喂养了他三个月他才离开。  
　　Steve非常缓慢地抬起自己的左手。  
　　一种尝试，一种试探。  
　　他放任自己的右手被紧紧抓在对方手里。  
　　我是无害的。他没有再做出任何挣脱的动作。  
　　他摸了摸对方的脸，哦，他的脸皮也又硬又厚，Steve曲起手指敲了敲，听到清脆的回音和轻微的喘气声，他忍不住又敲了敲，看到对方，像人类的那对眼睛，眨了眨。怪物微微歪了歪头，似乎对Steve的行为不可置信。干得好，Steve，当时的荒原狼也是这样！可惜他全身没有毛发，不然Steve也许会像对待那只荒原狼一般爱抚他脖子和后背上的硬毛，或者用手指摸摸他的牙齿。此刻，他只能又敲了敲他邦邦响的脑袋，嘴巴里发出“嘘嘘”的安抚声。  
　　“拜托，我不是狗。”Steve听到一个声音轰隆隆地响起。那只怪物松开Steve，双手一撑地板完全跳出了隔板口，这个时候Steve看到了他的双脚，人类的双脚，套在一双漆黑嵌着铆钉的短靴里。他跪坐在隔板旁边，手在四壁摸索着，直到摸到一块凸起狠狠地敲下去。整个阁楼发出机械钟运转的声音，有一棵小钢珠在看不见的墙壁里滚动着，随着声音路过的地方，灯光开始在四周蔓延，Steve不知道那是怎么做到的，暖黄色的光，顺着墙壁的纹理有条不紊地流淌，直到把整个阁楼彻底照亮。  
　　现在Steve能够完全看清那个怪物了，他正拱着背把隔板盖上。他身上套着一条脏污的围裙，里面是袖口挽到上臂的衬衫，他的裤子上满是大大小小的口袋，因为塞满东西而鼓鼓囊囊的：滴壶，扳手，螺丝刀，放大镜还有很多Steve叫不出名字的东西。当他重新面向Steve的时候，他身上的那些管子铁板看起来不再那么可怕了，他做了个等一下的手势，开始拉扯自己的脑袋，他“嗯嗯啊啊”了会儿，但好像有什么卡住了。Steve耐心地等了会儿，才挪过去把勾住他头罩的衬衫领子解开，又快速地坐回刚才的位置，安静地看着对方摘下铁头盔。  
　　“嗨。”前怪物，实际只是个有些邋遢的人类，一只胳膊夹着他的铁脑袋一只手冲Steve挥了挥。  
　　Steve警惕地看着他。  
　　这个“人类”额前的发梢嚣张地翘起一个尖，其他头发因为刚才的拉扯纠结地乱作一团。他留着彩绘卷上恶魔最喜欢的山羊胡，眼睛也灵活得怪异。他的语言毫不遵守教会规定的礼仪语法，甚至还是带着点外乡人的口音。  
　　我还在吼狮之地吗？  
　　Steve不免有些担忧。  
　　“那个，因为太麻烦所以裤子就没有帮你穿回去，我这个角度嘛正好可以……”对方擦了擦下巴上的污渍，冲他努努嘴，而Steve第一时间的惊惧让他完全忘记了羞愧。  
　　说真的，你个潘神③胡子，要不是我现在叛逃了，我绝对要泼你一脸圣水！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①沙图什：非常高逼格的羊绒，贵贵贵贵贵，但我觉得那玩意儿本身挺血腥的。感兴趣的可以百度。  
> ②利维坦：圣经中的大海怪。这个故事里我把各种宗教神话揉在一起了，所以不仅仅只基督教。  
> ③潘神：看起来像山羊的恶魔。


	3. Chapter 3

　　Tony Stark在黄昏的晚钟声中踏进Mr.Night酒馆。  
　　他按照老规矩点了一杯大麦啤，在热情的吉普赛鼓点中拖出铁背四脚椅一屁股坐下。他的左边是顶着一头鸡窝乱发的Reed Richards，两鬓染成星霜的银白色，看起来像有四天没有睡觉那般，他的右边是手上戴着超乎寻常大手表的Bruce Banner，表面上转动着大小不一的指针只有他自己知道各自的含义，看起来像有一周没有睡觉。  
　　“你心情看起来不错。”Richards的手指上套着根黑色橡皮筋，他神经质地把它拉长又缩短，那是他的怪僻，据说可以让他情绪稳定。  
　　“你该好好睡一觉。”Tony的十指像按钢琴般敲击着桌面，“Banner也是。”  
　　Banner只是微笑，他大部分时候都不爱说话，他是他们中唯一需要真正戴眼镜的那个，巨大的黑框眼镜，几乎占据他脸的三分之一，镜片像鱼眼一般前凸着，可以看清远处的落叶也可以看到Tony衣领上最微小的污渍，而且它还能变成绿色，但Banner坚决不透露当镜片是绿色时他能看见什么。  
　　本质上来说，他们全是怪咖，所以他们才会时常聚在一起。  
　　“所以你有什么高兴事？”Richards懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，他的手边放着一杯黑啤，看起来几乎没动过。  
　　Tony抿了抿嘴，但他没有立刻回答Richards的话，他看向Banner，而Banner反应迟钝地张大了嘴：“哦，哦！”他后知后觉地直起点身子，“你没有送走他？”  
　　“我才不会把他送到安置会，安置会属于那帮教士，这让我恶心。”Tony嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子。  
　　“可他没有身份证明。哦，他醒了吗？”  
　　“在你走之后没多久就醒了，干得好。”Tony嘬了口麦啤笑着回答。  
　　“那也不能……”Banner迟疑了会儿，轻微地晃着他的脑袋，他把脸朝向不明所以的Richards，“Tony在家里藏了个不明人士。”  
　　“什么？”Richards一下子把手里的橡皮筋拉得长长的，“什么，Stark你什么？”  
　　“是收留，不是藏，他出现在我家门口而我暂时收留了他。”  
　　“Banner刚才说没有任何可以证明他身份的东西。”  
　　“我起码证明了他不属于教会，相信我，我检查得很仔细。”另外两人没有对Tony意有所指的暧昧语气做出该有的反应，Tony有些无趣，他舔掉胡子上沾的泡沫，两只手掌交叠着放在桌面上，“嘿，我说，别太在意我的私人问题，怎么样？”  
　　“私、人、问、题。”Richards加重了咬字，而Banner皱起的眉头一直没放松过，“请说明下‘暂时’的时间范围。”  
　　“大约等他有能力照顾自己？”Tony撑起下巴，嘴角泛起浅浅的笑纹，“你知道他玩了一天的虹吸壶吗，他就坐在餐桌旁边，泡了一壶又一壶的咖啡，问我为什么液体会倒吸上去。日落的时候，我的整个工作室都是咖啡的味道，如果不是因为家里再没有一粒咖啡豆了，他根本不会停下来。”  
　　Banner看看Tony又看看Richards。  
　　“我从来没见过他那样的家伙，他宁可相信Dummy是个中了诅咒的人类小男孩而不愿相信他是我造的机械手臂，我拆了一半的Dummy给他看时，虽然他什么都没说，但我保证，他当时看我的眼神就像在看一个杀人凶手，所以我再当着他的面组装它，让他自己给Dummy上发条，之后一整个下午他都跟在Dummy后面，他一停下来他就给他拧紧发条。你们见过这样的家伙吗，他是从上世纪的教区坟墓里爬出来的吗？现在连发圣餐的大主教都会偷偷在井里装个汲取机打井水，可他就像生活在一个完全没动力机的地方。在他的理解里，我做的那些玩意儿能动是因为有‘小精灵’或者‘魔法’在里面。”Tony夸张地用双手比着手势，完全没意识到自己的声音因为叙述而越来越高亢大声，“我跟他吵了一个小时，随后我把他按在工作台上，‘尊敬的Rogers先生，到了该教你怎么听话的时候了。’我们一起做了只会飞的机械小鸟，就像这样--”Tony开始掏自己的裤子口袋，从里面抓出一个折叠成豆腐块的纸包，展开上面有只铅笔画的机械鸟，它有着大而圆的玻璃眼珠，细长的喙，铁片叠成的翅膀，和打满螺丝孔的腹部，“还好这个家伙不笨，我们花一个晚上就调试好了，一只仿生布谷鸟，可以离地3米以上飞行35秒。当这只鸟从他手掌上飞起来的时候，能怎么着呢，恩？他只能说--‘好吧，Stark先生，这件事情你是对的。’”  
　　Tony狠狠地拍了下桌子。  
　　“ **这件** 事情！”他强调着，在空中挥舞手指，“拜托，我 **每件事情** 都是对的好嘛！”  
　　Richards不小心拉断了他手中的橡皮筋，断了的黑色皮筋打到他的右眼皮上吓得他一跳。Banner看着那张被Tony用食指摁在桌面上的铅笔画，左下角有个淡淡的SR签名。  
　　“这是他画的？”他问。  
　　“是的，怎么样，他画得不错吧！”Tony随着Banner的目光落到那签名上，“他叫Steve Rogers。”  
　　“……然后……？”  
　　“然后什么？”  
　　“你除了他的名字还知道其他什么吗？”  
　　“他很啰嗦，脑袋里没有一点儿和潮流有关的东西，固执得像是放了三个月的圣餐饼干，力气挺大的，很会劈柴……”  
　　Richards沉默地掏出一个精致的锡盒，上面印着家族纹章，适合放戒指或贵重印章的那种。他打开它，里面是满满一盒的橡皮筋，他拿出两个再次套在手指上开始拉扯它们。  
　　“Bruce……”Richards转头看向Banner，当Tony的那些夸夸其谈不存在，“那个Steve，她长得很好看，是吗。”  
　　那几乎没剩下多少疑问语气。  
　　Tony后仰身子露出被冒犯的神色，Banner扶了扶眼镜看向他的两位友人，“是Rogers先生。”他的声音听起来有些尴尬，脸上却明显是揶揄的神色，“但他的确很好看。”  
　　Tony愣了下，最终露出有些得意的神色，他的麦啤早就喝光了，肯定是在吧啦吧啦谈论Steve的时候。酒馆侍者不知什么时候贴心地又给他倒满，金橙色的酒液映着他眼里的勃勃生气。老实说，无论是Richards还是Banner都很久没有见过如此开心的Tony了，他们都有一大堆的问题要解决，大部分时候都烦躁疲倦，他们聚在一起也很久没有像久远记忆中那样轻松愉悦的交谈了，他们遮遮掩掩，谋划着，每个人都如同Reed手中随时会绷断的橡皮筋。  
　　可是。可是。  
　　为了大家好。  
　　因为我们都是自诩为清醒理智的人。  
　　Richards停下了拉动的手指，轻轻地点在桌面上。  
　　“你该把他送去安置会。”Richards说得很慢很沉，“毕竟你完全不知道他的底细。你尝试，恩，询问他了吗？”  
　　Tony看出他原本想用“逼问”这个词但是临时改口了，他准备说什么但Richards甚至没给他辩驳的机会：“如果你相信他是 **无关** 的，那么你更该早点把他送走。”Richards意有所指地歪了下头，“为了他好。”  
　　Tony的双手又交叠在了一起，他摸着自己拳头的骨节，在口腔里摩擦着牙齿。  
　　“离那个日子只有一个月了，你会不会觉得他出现在你家门前太凑巧了点。”Banner挪动椅子更加靠近桌子，他自己都没意识到自己压低了不少声音，“他的血液里有很大含量的麻醉剂，所以他才没有醒，而那些配剂一般人可不会有，何况也不该那么多。”  
　　“也许那正好证明他的确需要帮助，治安官可叫了好一阵子最近人贩猖獗，多少漂亮妞和孩童都消失不见了。他像个货物一样被包着，有力气又长得还不错，我打赌可以卖三十个银币。”Tony做出开玩笑的样子，然而这次并没有人被他逗笑。  
　　“Tony Stark最讨厌‘也许’。”Richards学着Tony的怪语气，手指上的皮筋猛得弹回发出“啪”的一声。  
　　吉普赛的鼓点越发炙热了，酒兴正浓的客人发出越发高声的叫嚷和热切的鼓掌。酒店门开开关关，被截得断断续续的风把烛火吹得左摇右摆，远处舞者的倒影依次从三个人脸上滑过，像一只张开巨大翅膀的黑鸦，撕扯开Richards的左耳，贯穿Tony的太阳穴，戳穿Banner的嘴巴。那杯麦啤停留在一半的位置，混合着不断稀薄的白色酒沫，Richards的黑啤依旧没动一口。Banner发现他的大麦茶已经冷了，可能因为没有人说话，他端起杯子把它喝掉，他手腕上的指针汹涌地转动着，好似倒计着这段沉默的空白什么时候结束。  
　　Richards拍了拍Tony的肩膀。  
　　“Sue还好吗？”Tony揉了揉眼睛，借此掩藏此刻脸上的神色。  
　　“Ben和Johnny带着她和孩子们已经走了，现在应该已经到了他们的外祖母家。我耳朵终于清静了，我快被Johnny烦死了。”  
　　他们同时笑了起来，Tony把那张素描折了几折又塞回口袋里，只是不再像过去那样叠的一褶不差。  
　　“Rhodey报信来说中心城一切平静，和几个月前没什么不同。”  
　　“巴克斯特工厂只在深夜到黎明的那两个小时工作，我想再有一周就全部结束了。”  
　　“补给品和药品都藏在了占星台的下面，没有人发现，我想我会再争取多储备点。”  
　　他们三个终于都说完了此次聚会最重要的话。  
　　是的，就这么点，但需要定期被提起。  
　　“我会解决好那件事的，我是说Rogers先生，相信我，好吗？”Tony轮流扫视过Richards和Banner的眼睛，他们最终都微微点了下头。  
　　“干杯。”Tony呼出一口起，他站起来，端着酒杯和Richards碰了碰。Richards喝完了他没有气泡的黑啤，而Banner象征性地抬了抬杯子。Tony披上他黑色的斗篷，戴上他的高礼帽。  
　　这个时候，笑容又回到了他的脸上，张扬的，自信的，骄傲的，永远的Tony Stark，在吼狮之地最城郊的石头街，用两根手指向他的同伴示意，“一切都让我迫不及待。”  
　　“下次见。”Tony Stark率先走出了酒馆，留给同伴们一个潇洒的背影，和在酒杯里不断旋转的教皇像钱币。  
　　  
　　  
　　当Tony走到离家还有十余步的地方，他停下来，看着亮光闪烁在他一楼的窗户上，像一个鸡蛋黄贴在他灰沉沉的石墙上。他第一次意识到这是有人在家里等他。说不上来是这个事实还是关于这个事实的认知让他感觉更愉快些，他觉得脚步轻盈，却又因为刚才的聚会而不想让自己走向门的步子太快，不管怎么说，这是一段，尤其对于Tony来说，难得纠结的路程，可他最终还是走到了家门口，沐浴在蛋黄灯火中，用手指推开那扇刚上了轴油的门。  
　　第一眼看到的是空无一人的大厅，他快速地扫了一眼，意外没看到那个家伙，只有一个锡兵样式的油灯在桌脚安静地燃烧着。通往二楼的楼梯一片昏暗，Tony跨进门槛，带着股急躁的仓皇，结果发现Steve坐在门边的鞋柜上睡着了。他的手交叉地抱在胸前，下巴抵在胸口上，脑袋冲着门倾斜，在墙上蹭出几缕压折的头发。他的两膝微微分开，穿着Tony旧的工装裤和鞋子。火光的映照下，他似乎是Tony墙上一幅价值不菲的油画，他已与此地融为一体，他和Tony的鞋柜，衣帽架，抽屉，Dummy一样，是这个房子的一部分，仿佛从诞生起就该在这儿。Tony为自己这古怪的想法忍俊不禁，他撑着膝盖半蹲在Steve面前，微低头看他睫毛展开的细密阴影与嘴唇上淡不可见的细小绒毛，他不知道看了多久，弯曲的膝盖向他大脑传递酸麻的身体反应，而Tony不为所动，总觉得多看Steve一眼就可以多发现一点儿新奇的东西。  
　　“你还准备看多久？”  
　　Steve闭着眼睛，不过他开口说话的语气不带丝毫刚睡醒的困倦。Tony可以清楚地看到他的眼珠在眼皮下滚动，他又闭着眼睛等了会儿，最后成为那个憋不住睁开眼睛的人。他快速地眨了几下眼睛，惊讶于Tony离他如此之近，以至于他只能往门的另一边撇开脑袋，与此同时，Tony上前，计划着挤占鞋柜另一边的位置，他的手正好压住Steve准备抬起的左手，对方的指骨骨节抵进他的掌心，与肩膀撞在一起的感觉相比，嘴唇上一擦而过的轻柔触感让人分不清到底是发生过还是视距缩短造成的脑内错觉。他们都停顿了下，看着对方的脸在眼前放大又远离。Tony坐到了Steve身边，他们的手还紧紧地按在一起。  
　　“你没有睡着？”  
　　“我只是在休息。”  
　　“哦好吧……”Tony用另一只手摸了摸鼻子，“你在等我回家？”  
　　“我在等你锁门。”  
　　Tony嘴巴里发出“哈”的一声，他捏了下Steve的手背，站起来把沾着夜露的斗篷解下来。  
　　“其实我想问……”Tony背对着Steve看了眼天花板，他听到之前一直在孜孜不倦用鞋底蹭地板上某块不知名污渍的Steve停下了晃动的身子。Tony有些无奈地揉了下脖子，回头就看到Steve正认真地望着他。  
　　“呃……就是……”  
　　“怎么了？”Steve迟疑着站起来，双手拉了下上缩的衣服下摆再在胯前局促地交握，他不自觉地并拢双腿，像个守城侍卫般接受问询，就差一柄长矛和一个盾牌了。  
　　“你想问什么？”  
　　教会应该出台法令禁止任何人在提问时使用湿漉漉的眼神，特别是有着松石蓝眼睛的家伙。  
　　“我给忘了。”Tony摆了摆手，开始锁上那道铜质的锁，又拉了拉确保大门锁好。  
　　房里原本挂在支架上的一柄螺丝起子不知怎么的掉下来，砸出一记闷响。  
　　“你该少喝点咖啡。”Steve轻轻说了句。  
　　“耶，好吧。”Tony在肚子里嘀咕那位煮完所有咖啡豆的先生。  
　　他们开始向各自睡觉的地方移动，每走几步都会发现对方在偷偷地看向自己，又同时假装自己没有在做同样的事情。  
　　距离天空浮现微光，还有漫长的六个小时。


End file.
